Love, unlife and death
by baffledcarcajou1
Summary: Set after 13x3. Vlad wants his vision to become true, but soon he realises that becoming the leader of a changing vampire world isn't as easy as he thought. Will the slayers keep their promise? Will the Count do something he can't? Will Ingrid find someone at all? The answers are here in Love, unlife and death - My own season 4
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I thought that I'd write a fanfiction properly for once. With properly I mean that I write it as if it would be a usual story and that I've made sort of a mindmap of what will happen._

_Anyway... I don't own Young Dracula._

_Here's the first chapter:_

**Secrets... will they stay unrevealed?**

"So you'll really talk to the council, Vlad?" Mina asked Vlad as they stood up from have been sitting at the table in the throne room. Vlad was wearing his leather attire, as he usually did when he was going out, and Mina and Jonno was wearing some kind of bite proof clothing. 'Such things they make these days...' had been had been Vlad's reaction when they had told him.

"Yes, I am, and you're going to talk to the guild, right?" Vlad asked and started walking towards the window which was wide open.

"Yeah." Jonno answered shortly and started walking towards the door and Mina fallowed him. Vlad jumped up in the air and his body shrinked into a bat's.

"That is the only reason I would want to be a vampire for." Jonno said as he looked at the window while the pitch black bat flew into the dark blue night.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"I shall be his number two, if he insists to be the number one." Count Dracula said to his one and only daughter.

"No, Vlad promised me I'd be his number two." Ingrid protested.

"But he only said it to make you feel better, and agree with him when we fought Sethius." the Count responded with a grin.

"But you... but the way you smell, no one would like you to be their number two!" Ingrid said and whooshed away before the Count would say something else.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Why do you seek an audience with us?" the council asked Vlad in a polite tone as he entered the big hall. The council sat at a long table with one place saved for the next Grand High Vampire. Vlad sat down.

"I have got a law I'd like to introduce the Bat laws book to." Vlad said and put his business face into place._(A/N the Bat laws book is the law book for vampires in my fic)_

"Let's hear it then." one of the council members said and Vlad stood up and started walking around the table.

"When we bite, breathers become vampires and if we keep on biting in this pace there will not be any breathers left to bite only after a century." he explained and the council members let their face put up an expression that showed that they thought he was kind of right.

"So what do you suggest?" asked a council member with long black hair, very much like his father's, with a curios face.

"That we make biting forbidden." Vlad said, sat down again and looked at the old vampires to see their reaction.

"But how do you think we're going to get food? Breathers blood is our food!" one council member with short grey hair almost shouted out. Vlad felt a little spark in him. Or, it wasn't a little spark, it was like a big bolt of anger shot right through him. His reflection would slip into place if Vlad didn't control him, Vlad knew that, so he took a few deep and unnecessary breaths.

"And by the way; you can't get any rules into the Bat laws book if we don't approve!" another council member with very dark brown and short hair said. Vlad could now almost not keep himself together anymore now.

"Exactly. You're not eighteen yet." a different council member with no hair said in a way that sounded like he thought he knew everything. That was it; Vlad's reflection pushed Vlad far back in his mind to keep him from getting out before he was done with what he was going to do.

"So I'm not... old enough?" baddy Vladdy said with baddy Vladdy's voice.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Vlad tried to get through the shield his reflection had put in front of him to keep him away, but it seemed hopeless. He felt along it and found a very small crack and started mentally to make it wider.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARA CJOU

The council members saw that he had changed; his eyes had went ice cold in a second and his voice was changed. They started to telepathically negotiate, but Vlad interrupted them.

"I'm at least old enough to turn you to a pile of dust." he said as he sent a bolt of blue lightning towards the council member with no hair. The other council members looked at Vlad, frightened, and as Vlad put them up against the ceiling they had changed their minds.

"Okay, okay, you can get your stupid law into the Bat laws book!"

As soon as they said that he let them go. There was a loud noise as theys fell to them floor, and Vlad laughed at them. They stood up and corrected their high cape collars at the same time and then they sat down in their chairs.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The crack was getting wider and wider and Vlad had a fight inside with his reflection as he had gotten past the shield, and Vlad won.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"But, we have one condition." the two remaining council members said carefully; they didn't want to suffer the same fate as their bold friend or getting pinned to the ceiling again.

"And what is that?" Vlad said in his usual tone of speaking.

The council members calmed down as they saw that he was not evil anymore, if that's the right thing to say.

"If you break the rule, it will expire." they said and rose from their seats. "We will try to keep up this rule in the area at first; the ones who doesn't keep away from the breather's blood will be punished."

"I'm appreciating that." Vlad said and walked out of the room. He was glad that his reflection had only made him dust one council member; if he'd slayed all of them, he could see the headline "Council slayed by Grand High Vampire", and then he'd have to run a war against vampires, because who would want to fallow the vampire who slayed the council?

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"So you say that you've made a treaty with the Chosen one 'No biting – No slaying'?" asked the head of the slayers guild.

"Yes, we have." said Jonno. "And he's telling the truth; he really wants breathers and vampires to live together in peace."

The head of the guild was a women aged about 30, and her hair was dark brown, but you could see that it had been another color from the beginning as her roots were blond. She, as Jonno and Mina wore bite proof clothing and she sat behind a high-tec desk with a white cup in her hand with a printed on stake and the words 'A slay a day keeps the vampires away'. She took a sip of coffee out of it. She put it down again.

"Don't believe everything vampires say." she said while her fingers tapped on a keyboard in front of her.

"But he's gone away to their council to get his no biting law approved." Mina protested loudly, but the women just kept on speaking in one tone while typing new words on the screen with her computer.

"We're not going to do a no-slay because some vampire tricked you into it that they're not going to bite anyone." she answered, still focused on the screen.

"But..." began Mina, but the women looked up from the screen.

"Just zip it and go." she said with a high and angry voice. Mina and Jonno didn't dare to protest this time, and they were so surprised by the women's change of tone and type of voice, that they left.

"What are we going to tell Vlad? He has without doubt succeeded." Jonno said as they were outside they guild's main headquarter.

"Let's keep it a secret. And; he maybe hasn't succeeded and then it's good we haven't either." Mina answered.

They sat down in their car and put their seatbelts on. Mina started up the engine and they drove away along a road made out of pebbles. They had a long way home, and it was probably going to be silence hanging in the air all the way.

_What did you think? I got a review on my one-shot that they would stop reading my fanfics because it was that kind of thing that you don't want to read again. This is all different, and planned! So please fallow this everyone; I promise it will be as got as this first chapter all the way :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought I'd do the same thing as HyaHya and give a kind of answer to the reviews I got from the previous chapter._

_PS Read her fanfics, they're really good ;)_

_**jabifan4eva: Yes, I will put Erin in it right now in this chapter :)**_

_**HyaHya: Sorry, but what do you mean with that?**_

_**Claire3loves3music: Thank you, and yes I will continue writing this. There will be a total of seven chapters I think(?) :)**_

_**Guest: Thanks, and yes I will continue the story :)**_

_**Rosa: Thanks for the advice; I will try to get better at describing and that kind of stuff, but as I didn't see your review until now I will do that in the next chapter or something :)**_

**Household addings**

Vlad was walking down the corridor as he thought he was now one step ahead towards his goal – that vampires and breathers can live together in peace – because Mina and Jonno had told him last night that they had succeeded with getting the no slaying law approved. They had seemed a bit nervous, but Vlad didn't care.

As he was about to enter his room he heard a dull voice, no two voices, coming from in there.

"Get out, it's my turn to try it!" said the first voice.

"No, you can sleep in the cupboard." said the second voice, and that person, whoever it was, was probably grinning.

Vlad opened the door quietly, and even though he didn't make a sound the two people noticed him; the first one standing up and leaning over the coffin at first now stared at him, supposedly scared for some reason, and the second one who had been sitting in his coffin now hid behind the first, she also stared but he could only see her face. They were taking many unnecessary breaths and Vlad supposed they were hyperventilating.

"Now he's come to dust us!" the one standing behind the other whispered to her friend, she did probably not know that Vlad could hear them.

"Why would I dust you?" Vlad said and just the sound of his voice made the two girls shudder by fear. "Maybe I should ask another question first..." Vlad said to himself, considering what to say. "Who are you?" he said after a while.

"I'm Stephanie." said the first girl, her voice filled with fear. She wore a Garside Grange uniform and her hair was very dark brown, she looked familiar to Vlad.

"And I'm Melanie." said the other one, she stepped aside so that she wasn't hiding behind Stephanie anymore, and Vlad could see that she also wore a school uniform. Her hair was almost the same color as Stephanie's, but a bit brighter. She was also familiar to him. "We were part of Ingrid's recruits. Vampires Liberation!" she said and held up the **L** that was the symbol for Vampires Liberation, and loser. Stephanie smacked her on her arm and Melanie looked angrily at her.

"What did you do that for?!" she said.

"We are not part of Ingrid's recruits." Stephanie said and gave Vlad a fake smile. She turned to the other girl. "Idiot! He didn't seem to know who we were and now he will dust us!" she said between clenched teeth to her friend. Oh, so that's where he'd seen them before; Vlad had noticed that two girls were left of Ingrid's recruits as Sethuis hadn't slayed them, he wondered where they had gone off to and now he knew.

Melanie now smiled the same fake smile as her friend and they still shook by fear.

"I wont dust you." Vlad said and took a few steps towards them. "If you are willing to fight with me."

"What do we fight for?" both girls said with one mouth. They casually twisted their hair by nervousness.

"Peace between vampires and breathers." he answered and took one more step forward; now he only stood about two feet from them and they, still, shook by fear.

"Wwe aare inn." Stephanie stuttered with fear. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"Follow me." Vlad said and whooshed away. Melanie and Stephanie looked at each other as if they were considering if they should fallow him or not, but eventually they did .

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARACJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Ingrid sat in the coffin in her room and read the new copy of FANG Magazine. As always the cover was showing a werewolf; it was a shame vampires wasn't caught on camera, she thought.

"Huh! How can Ryan Downer be in it? My old friend from Transylvania – who would've thought that?" she said to herself and turned page.

The door knob twisted and the door to her room opened. As Ingrid looked there, Vlad and two of Ingrid's former recruits, Stephanie and Melanie, came in; the two girls seemed quite scared, Ingrid thought, but they had a world of reasons. Vlad statement yesterday, "I could dust everyone in this room if I wanted to", had probably scared them so much that they metaphorically shit themselves.

"I need you to inform these half fangs about our new way of living." Vlad said and started walking away down the corridor outside the entrance of Ingrid's room.

"Do you expect me to do your dirty work?" Ingrid shouted after him, now reading her magazine again, trying to look busy. Vlad stuck his head in the doorway and winked one time with his left eye sarcastically.

"Yes I do, my dear number two." he said teasingly and whooshed away.

Ingrid whooshed from her place in the coffin to next to the now confused former recruits and they flinched as they wasn't used to all that whooshing around yet. Ingrid looked up at the ceiling and coped her hands around her mouth.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" she shouted mockingly and then looked at the only two members left of Vampires Liberation and grinned. Soon thunder rumbled outside and they heard an "AAAAAAARGH!" from the throne room, Ingrid was Vlad's number two, and not the Count.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Would master like a cup of blood?" Renfield asked, trying to cheer the Count up. He held a silver goblet filled with blood in his hand, but the Count just smacked it out of Renfield's filthy grip. With the same sound you get if you drop a skillet in the sink, the silver goblet now fell to the floor.

The blood now lay in a wide puddle on the floor and Renfield had gotten a stain of the dark red liquid on his shirt. Wolfie laughed scornfully at the miserable servant.

"Don't you see I'm busy?" the Count said, irritated, and leaned his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on his knee, as he of course sat in his throne. Then he looked a bit bothered. "Why, oh why, doesn't Vladimir like me? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Uncle Count, you just have to show him who's... what's the word? In charge, right." Wolfie said. At the start of the sentence he spoke in a tone that meant he wanted to do some kind of mischievous thing, but he really sounded like a child when he didn't come up with the words 'in charge' at first, and then sounded proud of that he did.

"First; don't call me Uncle Count. Second; What do you mean by that?" the Count asked suspiciously, looking at the four year old half vampire half werewolf.

"Let's just say that you should break a rule for once; what is it that Vlad doesn't allow you to do?" Wolfie said and took a few steps forward so that he was seven feet away from the bothered looking star of millions of nightmares.

"What are you suggesting?" asked the Count, still sounding suspicious.

"That you take me out hunting." Wolfie said mischievously, but the Count could hear the excitement in his voice that Wolfie tried to hide but clearly failed.

"It would maybe be a good idea, to learn you how to hunt I mean, but wouldn't it make Vladimir to don't like me even more?" the Count said and now leaned his chin in both his hands and resting both his elbows on his knees.

"No, it would only make him know that he can't decide what you shall do, Uncle Count, and it would make him respect you more." Wolfie said and if he was a dog in that moment he would probably have been waving his tail thus what he just had said would probably make the Count take him out hunting.

"Well, I suppose we could go." Count Dracula said and rose from his seat. "But don't call me Uncle Count!" the six hundred and two year old vampire started walking towards the exit with a very excited 4 year old behind him.

"But master!" Renfield began and took two steps towards the supernatural creatures in front of him.

"No Renfield, this time Vlad can't stop me from having a meal!" the servant's master said as he left the room with the little mutant behind who showed a mocking smile for Renfield. The door slammed shut and even though the only human in that room wasn't very clever, he knew it would end badly.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARACJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Erin was bored. She'd been sitting in her gloomy little room playing chess with her brother for a good six hours; Ryan was bad at chess but he still pretended to be good by dissembling to think through his every move properly, but his chess master image was far away from existing when Erin had to tell him how the bishop moves along the board.

Ryan now moved his rook two squares sideways, and Erin sighed irritatedly.

"Ryan!" she said and grabbed the board. "If you can't even move the pieces right I wont play with you anymore!"

Erin turned the black and white checked piece of wood upside down so that all the pieces fell to the white convertible garden table the former slayer and the half fang had put there to place the board on.

"You're so bad at chess that it wouldn't have mattered anyway." Ryan said and put a mocking expression in his face.

"So I'm bad? Okay, who is it that thinks you can jump over the pieces with your pawn? Oh, right, it was you." Erin shot back and rose from her white garden chair, which was also convertible, and her fanged brother did the same.

"You want a fight, sis? You want to fight me?" he said in a tone that clearly said that he thought she couldn't. Erin fumbled with her hand in her coffin which was next to her and when she took it out she held a stake.

"Bring it on." she said. Ryan's eye's went pitch black and he opened his mouth and hissed, his fangs bared.

In that second the door opened with a squeal. The two siblings looked at the future Grand High Vampire as he stepped in looking irritated.

"What's going on here?" he asked, but it was clear to both former participants of the chess game that he already knew.

"I was just about to go." Ryan said evasively and whooshed away. Vlad's expression changed from irritated to showing his friendly, skew smile and took a few steps over to Erin.

"I've missed you." she said as Vlad put his arms around her. Vlad had missed Erin too, but he didn't want to miss a single moment of that hug as they hadn't seen each other for two whole days. He was a vampire but not a cold hearted one, Erin thought.

_What did you think? Was this chapter at the same "quality" level as the previous one? Let me know what you thought._

_I wanted to have an Erin and Vlad ending to this chapter, and this would do I thought :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again guys! Here's the third chapter of 'Love, unlife and death' and as I did in the last chapter I will give an answer to the reviews:_

_*Looking through*_

_What? Did I only get one review for chapter 2? Well, guys, can you please review a little more? It motivates my to write some more :) Well, I will answer the one review I got:_

_claire3lovesmusic3: Thank you :) I'm happy to hear that I'm improving. And yes, as you can read in this chapter, I will bring Bertrand in and Bertrand and Ingrid will maybe become a couple, but I'm not giving anything away right now ;)_

**Buy one take two**

"When you've spotted your prey, you need to be unnoticed." the regent of the Chosen One whispered to the Chosen One's stepbrother as they stood behind an old oak tree, next to a recently made asphalt road. The had spotted a middle age women as she probably was on her way home from the pub in town; the almost black road was a shortcut from there to an area of houses.

The street lamps were placed so that the tree was in the shadows; it was the perfect place to hide, the Count thought when they had got there.

"I can't hear a single thing you say." said Wolfie quite loud. The women stopped and looked around her.

"Who's there?" she said and picked up a small spray bottle from one of the two big pockets on the beige coat she was wearing. "I-I'm a-armed." she stuttered and pointed with the pepper spray towards the half wolf half vampire and the vampire, that she couldn't see, with a shaking hand.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

She hoped that it was same with the pepper spray bottle as with umbrellas; if you brought one it would most likely not rain. Marina hoped that it would be a rabbit, a fox, _anything_ but a human behind that tree. If it was a burglar she would maybe be able to defend herself, she thought, but if it was a murderer on the run or a rapist she would most likely not be prepared.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The Count sighed irritatedly at Wolfie; he had ruined the perfect opportunity to bite a breather. His ex-wife's son then had an idea. He pulled his 'uncle's' head down to his level and then whispered in his ear.

The Count nodded, unsure of if it would work, but decided that it was worth a try.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The moss blended grass sounded like if you would step on a sponge filled with water, it had rained that day and it was wet in the grass, and from behind the tree came a... little boy? He sobbed and looked like he had cried, but it was hard to judge by the faint light from the streetlamp, so she decided that he were.

"I've lost my dad." he said and sobbed. Marina's mother instincts kicked in and she tried to comfort him. She put the pepper spray in her pocket again, and then picked a tissue out of it instead and dried his tears..

"Ouch!" he shouted quietly and rubbed his eyes; he started to cry again, but now it was for another reason. "What did you do to my eyes? It stings!" What? He thinks it stings from a tissue? Wait, a minute, she thought. She picked out another tissue, and there were pepper spray on it. The poor thing must have gotten pepper spray in his eyes, she thought.

From the corner of her eye she saw a man walking from the pub, probably, she thought, and got ready with the pepper spray again in case he was drunk. He had coped his hands around his mouth the way you do when you want your shouting to be heard better, and it sounded like he shouted "Wolfie! Where are you?". He was wearing a coat, like Marina, but his was made out of black leather, and he had his coat open and not closed as if he couldn't feel how cold it was outside. He had black, long hair and he wore black boots that loudly announced that he was coming. Then Marina came to think of something.

"Are you Wolfie?" she asked the little boy next to her, who was sobbing because she put pepper spray in his eyes, sort of. The little boy, apparently Wolfie, nodded. She grabbed Wolfie's hand and started walking towards the pale man who was about twenty feet away.

As they came closer, the man looked at Wolfie and looked happy.

"Wolfie!" he said happily. "Where have you been?"

The little boy ran into his father's arms and they hugged, pure love that is, Marina thought and smiled a skew smile.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The little half vampire half werewolf ran into his stepfather's arms and they hugged, pure evil that is, the Count thought and smiled a skew smile.

After a while the supernatural duo let each other go.

"You have the nice lady to thank, apart from that she made me dry my eyes with pepper spray." said Wolfie. Marina looked scared, as if she thought that the Count would sue her, but she didn't know that she had all reasons to be scared, because the Count wanted to do something much worse.

The Count looked at Wolfie, then Marina. The little twat hadn't gotten this far with his plan!

_(A/N learned that word, twat, about yesterday and I had to use it... ignore it of you think it makes the fic worse because I want it to be as good as possible :)_

"I need to talk to you, but I don't want Wolfie to hear." he made up and walked away towards the tree with Marina right behind. There, almost in the shadows, in the faint light of the streetlamp, the Count had the first real meal since they had moved from Stokely castle to Garside Grange. When he was done he did what every gentleman would do; dumped it in the lake one miles from there when the corpse still needed air to stay 'alive'. Now he didn't have to deal with another vampire as the Dracula residence was full of 'em.

The Count stayed by the lake for a while; maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. It had been fun, it really had, but would Vlad give respect instead of reject? He decided to not tell anyone.

He whooshed back as fast as he could to Wolfie.

"If you tell Vlad, or anyone else for that matter, you're playing dead for real. Understand Wolfie?" the Count said, and Wolfie nodded without any sign of fear.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Vlad was sitting in the throne that in a few months would be his; he would be Count Dracula, and for once the title would be in the hands of someone who wasn't bloodthirsty and cruel. He would rule the vampire world fairly and he would set up blood banks to feed vampires, so that those who still wanted to drink blood could do that. How he would tell the breathers that they had to give blood, well that's a bit trickier. Or is it?

As Vlad kept on thinking about solutions the door squealed, much to the visitor's dislike apparently.

"Shit!" Vlad heard and in stepped a vampire he knew well, or at least he thought he did before, and looked at Vlad.

"So my tutor is back?" Vlad said and smirked. Bertrand's betrayal was long gone in Vlad's mind and he was ready to start learning about the clans again.

"Yes, his back. And his brought a friend." Bertrand answered with an unsure tone in his voice and stepped aside. Behind him stood a little girl about three feet tall with blond curls and a dark red jacket. She also wore a hairband, which was white, and Vlad was puzzled. Who was this little girl, and why had Bertrand brought her?

_What did you think? Personally I think the other chapters were better, mostly because of that I was shit at writing about Wolfie and the Count going hunting, but what did you think?And who do you think this little girl is (well, it isn't really that hard to figure out... or is it?) ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_In the last chapter I said I had just learnt the word 'twat', but I didn't know what it meant. Now I know. I doesn't suite Wolfie very well._

_Thanks for the all the reviews :D_

_Binnie-Bunny: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you'll like this chapter too :)_

_YDlover: I don't mean to sound rude, and I know that even the best writers don't get reviews for every chapter, but I like reviews so much, and I like to reply to the reviews I get._

_PS I had to translate alienating, haha._

_jabifan4eva: Hi :)_

_I just have to ask you; which part of Britain are you from?_

_claire3loves3music: Ever since that episode where Wolfie 'made' Renfield eat that chocolate, I have thought of him as conniving ;)_

_As you'll read in this chapter she is not related to Bertrand. More information about her will come. :D_

Who betrayed me?

"This is Sophie. I found her outside on my way back, and she said that she knew something that would be good for you to know. I reckon she isn't important but she said she was a friend of yours." Bertrand said and pushed her forward, a bit too violently, Vlad thought. Sophie looked at Bertrand, afraid.

"They broke the treaty." she said with her little girl voice, now looking up at Vlad with her innocently blue eyes. "They betrayed you."

"Who betrayed me?" Vlad said, confused, and then he rose from the throne.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The Count and Wolfie walked down the corridor to their lair as the vampire, who had lived for over six hundred years, heard something interesting.

"They broke the treaty. They betrayed you." said a little girls voice.

Whoever it was; how was that person able to know that him, Count Dracula, had broke the treaty, even less that he had betrayed someone?

He whooshed into the throne room. The werewolf who'd been standing beside him didn't understand a thing, but ran after 'Uncle Count' anyway.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Just as Vlad had let his question out, his father whooshed in and covered the little girl's mouth.

"Don't listen to her, Vladdy." the Count began, but let out a shout of pain as the kid had bit his palm. "No one bites Count Dracula's hand!"

Thunder rumbled outside and the Count was just about to scare the little girl, but then remembered that it would make Vlad angry, and he had after all broken the treaty, so he looked at the floor, took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"Is something wrong with you dad?" Vlad asked suspiciously. The Count looked up at Vlad again and gave him a fake smile.

"No, I'm fine."

Through the unclosed door, little Wolfie ran.

"So Vlad can't get to know about the hunting?" he said, but as soon as he saw his stepbrother he stopped running. "I didn't say anything."

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Calm down, focus. Don't get angry, just pretend. Don't let _him_ out.

Can't let me out, huh? Just watch.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Vlad opened his eyes again, and they were pitch black. Suddenly the room got cold, so cold that even the vampires could feel it, and a strong wind breezed through the coat Vlad was wearing. The black leather swayed heavily and the room shook as if an earthquake was striking in the town where Garside Grange was placed, and the thunder rumbled outside.

"You broke the treaty?" Vlad asked mischievously. His father waved averting.

"Wolfie talked me into it." he said nervously to his defence.

"That little mud-butt?" Vlad said. "You would've been able to resist if you wanted to."

"I'm not a mud-butt..." Wolfie murmured quietly, but Vlad just ignored it.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"What's happening Betand?" the little girl that Bertrand had brought said in the middle of everything. "I'm cold."

"First." Bertrand whispered in response. "My name is not Betand, it's Bertrand. Second; just stay out of this."

Wolfie now noticed the little girl standing beside Bertrand. She was pretty, he thought.

"Here, take this." Wolfie whispered to her and handed her a square, dark blue blanket which had been laying beside him.

"Thanks." she said with glittery little girl eyes and grabbed the blanket when he gave it to her. She wrapped it around her, holding the two top corners together with her little hands by her neck, and then sat down. Wolfie looked at the cute organism that had sat on the floor and watched the adults from down there. He sat down beside her.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"You traitor of the Chosen One shall bow before me." Vlad said in a voice that was secure, and then shot out his right hand. Vlad made his father bow before him, and that was worse to Count Dracula than getting pinned to the wall a thousand times.

_That thing with Wolfie and the little girl... when that appeared in my head I just... AW! SO CUTE!_

_Please Review ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi again! This is the fifth chapter of this fic..._

_Replies :):):):):)_

_Binnie-Bunny: I'm glad you think so :D_

_claire3loves3music: Yeah, trouble's the word! Did you know that I first planned that Wolfie would fall in love with Stephanie or Melanie, but then changed my mind? It would've been too weird..._

_jabifan4eva: Where is York?And as you can see now; the next chapter is out! Yay! :D_

_Enjoy (if you think it's good, I mean) :_

Your decision is made by your past

"If you want to be blessed with all the good things in life, learn to silently bless everyone with all the good things in life. The more you give, the more..."

"What are you reading?" asked Becky when she walked over to Erin who sat in the grass, leaning against one of the big trees in the park across the road from Garside Grange. She had a book in her hands, the cover containing a tree and probably the title of the book which then would be 'The seven spiritual laws of success'.

"It's Deepak Chopra's book, I thought it seemed interesting so I borrowed it from the library." Erin answered, still reading the book. She stuck a finger between the page she was reading and the next one and turned page. "It's actually quite good."

"It seems boring to me." Becky said, and seemed to remember something. "Do you want to come with me into town and grab a pizza and maybe go bowling?"

Erin took her eyes away from the interesting book and aimed them towards Becky istället. She gave her an apologizing expression.

"I'm sorry Becky, but I'm..." Erin began.

"...going out with Vlad. I understand."

Becky walked over the green, perfectly cut grass before reaching the grey stone pavement. A few cars drove past her before she crossed the old road where the lines in the middle almost were gone and walked over the grass which belonged to Garside Grange, and then sat down next to one of the trees there. She pulled her knees up to her chest while leaning her head against the tree and looking disappointed at Erin. Erin gave her a forgiving look.

Some of the fluffy, white clouds covered the sun and the small temperature change matched the mood of most people at Garside Grange.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Who are you?" Vlad asked the little girl that Bertrand had brought before.

The little visitor sat in one of the two red couches by the empty fireplace, and the couches had some kind of pattern on them which was in a golden colour. Vlad himself was sitting in the couch opposite of her.

After the 'incident', the Count had avoided Vlad, successfully because the Chosen One hadn't seen his dad ever since, and Vlad took that as an advantage because then he would have the throne room to himself.

"I'm Nora." Nora answered with her irresistible little girl voice. She didn't look at him while talking, but she was shy. Vlad snapped his fingers and the logs in the fireplace started burning wildy.

"Bertrand said that you had told him that you were a friend of mine." Vlad said and caught Nora's gaze as she looked around the room. Then he continued. "But I don't recognize you at all."

The little girl was probably thinking it was too warm wearing both her jacket and being in the same room as a fire, because she undid the buttons of her cute little jacket and showed a white dress underneath. Nora threw the jacket at the floor.

"I am really not _your_ friend, but I'm a friend to one of your friends." she said as an answer to Vlad's question. Suddenly the little girl looked sad and a tear slipped out of the corner of her right eye. "And I can't tell you who." she continued and sobbed.

Vlad rose from his seat and walked over to her. He sat down next to Nora and hugged her. More tear drops fell as Nora felt the warmth she hadn't felt in a long time; he was cold, she had to admit, but the warm atmosphear of someone hugging her made it feel as warm as if he was a human.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

'It's so typical Erin.' Becky thought and turned away from Erin's 'I'm so sorry, but we can go to town another time'-look. But they never will, because she's to occupied with Vlad that they're girls night is never comes.

Becky was starting to doubt if they were friends any more, because they never hung out. She put her face in her hands, she had no other friend and if they weren't friends... Becky tried to hold in her tears, and did almost succeed, but a few tears dripped onto her hand. She directly dried her tears and picked up a pocket mirror, from her pocket.

"Oh, shit. My make up! And I spent all morning..."

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"How are we going to fix this mum?" Jonno said as he drove to the supermarket with Mina in the passenger's seat. "Vlad has surely gotten his new rule accepted by their council, and we haven't!"

He twisted the steering wheel as the road abruptly turned right. Now there were only a few hundred meters left 'til they would reach the supermarket.

"Well... we can take advantage of it. We can plan an attack without them knowing and..." Mina began, but Jonno interrupted her.

"It's peace we want; not a mass kill!" he said and turned left into the parking lot-area outside the supermarket.

"But if we kill the vampires then..." Mina began.

"... then we wont be any better than them." Jonno continued with a serious voice.

And with that statement they both got out the car for a jolly good time at the supermarket. (_A/N Note the sarcasm_)

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"What's going on?" Bertrand asked suspiciously as he walked into the throne room and saw Vlad and Nora. Vlad let Nora go, but she grabbed him around his chest and didn't want to let him go.

"Nora started to cry and..." Vlad began, but Bertrand interrupted him.

"And what?" Bertrand said, and then continued before Vlad could say anthing. "I can feel something is strange with that girl, Vlad, I just know it."

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

It was dark; she had gotten of the subway where the distance between two lamps seemed to be a mile. She put her hands in the big pockets of her black coat. She held her right hand tightly around the stake's handle and her left hand tightly around a garlic. There were vampires who waited in the subway, waited for an innocent human to sink their fangs into.

"Are you coming Nora?" she asked without emotion in her voice. She had been trained to not show emotions as they could reveal secrets.

The woman looked around her only to see shadows and darkness. Her little daughter wasn't there! Suddenly there was a sound of a foot step behind her and before the vampire knew it, he had been staked.

"You can't fool Chloe Branagh. The greatest slayer in the UK." she said triumphantly. Then she remembered her daughter was gone and picked up a black screen from her pocket. It was a tracking device from where she could see where her daughter had gone off to.

"Garside Grange." she said to herself as she had looked at the screen. Then she started walking towards a faint light that was in the end of the tunnel, it seemed.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Branagh headed towards Garside Grange. Miss." said the head of the guild's assistant. He was an eighteen year old boy with black hair and brown, kind eyes. The woman behind the high-tec desk let her gaze leave the computer screen in front of her and looked up at her apprentice who was standing behind her.

"Thank you Charlie." she said with an appreciating smile, then turned towards the screen again.

"I'm glad to be at your service ma'am." Charlie replied, turned around and walked away.

When he was out of sight, the woman sighed.

"Why did that kind boy have to go into the slaying business?" she said to herself and tapped a few words with the keyboard. Then it appeared to her what he had said to her. 'Why is Chloe headed there? Hm... this is weird..."

The woman opened Google and typed in 'Garside Grange'. It appeared to be a school, and the owner was called mr Count.

- "I've got a feeling that this is going to end badly..." she said and rose from her seat. She picked her access card to the chamber where they kept the best weapons up from her pocket, and also a stake. "Vampire badly."

Charlie heard the abrupt sound of movement and ran to where his tutor was standing with a stake in her hand.

"What's going on?" he said and scratched his back, the bite proof clothing was itchy.

"I'm going to a school, that Garside Grange you looked up. Hand me a few slayers and I'm ready to go." Charlie's Head answered.

"But they're all out; there was a vamp-party downtown and... yeah." Charlie replied. He looked innocently around the room, not that he always looked innocent. "Maybe I can fallow you?" he asked casually, but the women in front of him could hear an eager edge to it. She laughed lightly.

"Well, I suppose so. There aren't any signs of vamps there, so maybe there's just one hiding or something."

'Yes!' Charlie thought and both the slayer and the soon-to-be one walked over to the exit. The climbed into one of the slayers guild's black vans and drove away.

They had no idea of that they would meet six fully grown vampires, of which one would be the Chosen One.

_What did you think? You wouldn't have guessed that Nora was Chloe's daughter, and that Chloe was a slayer now, huh? Well... The fic is going to be over soon, only about 3 chapters left, and I've planned the ending. Or not... haven't decided yet which it should be of the ideas I've got :)_

_Please review because you're so good at it :) xxx _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! This is the sixth chapter of 'Love, unlife and death'._

_Binnie-Bunny: I don't know if this was in the catgory 'Soon' but, I've continued at least :)_

_Guest: You get an explanation in this chapter, and I promise; this explanation isn't weird. I planned this from the beginning (or at least; let's say so:)_

_Funus Nex: ^ :) btw; what did you mean by flame? I'm stupid..._

_Guest #2: It wouldn't be biologically impossible (but it would be WEIRD). Explanation will come, I asure you. And no, Vlad is not the father..._

Btw, thanks to all my awesome reviewers for fallowing this story :)

Enjoy (if you like it, thus) :

Anti-stasus spray?

Wolfie ran down the corridor and swung the door to the throne room open. He held his shaggy cuddly toy in his left hand, which had lost an ear last time the full moon showed.

- "Do you want to play with me Nora?" he said and the little girl, who was grabbing Vlad's chest so tight that she almost suffocated by exhaustion, turned her head towards the little werewolf and loosened her grip around the Chosen One.

"Okay." she replied in her irresistible little girl voice and jumped off the couch. She and Wolfie walked out of the room and Vlad could hear Nora laughing as the kids walked down the corridor.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Vlad now just rested on the sofa; much had happened since he and his father had moved to Garside Grange, and he hadn't really had a real nap with no trouble yet. He closed his eyes and thought about good things; not having to deal with the treaty... Wait! Is the treaty broken? How will I deal with this?

Then Vlad fell into an unsettled sleep.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Renfield stood by his alchemy bench and poured some purple liquid into some yellow, which oddly made a green, jelly substance. Then he put his goggles onto his forehead with a 'smack'-sound and looked at the sensational thing he had just created.

"Yes!" he shouted loudly.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"What the..." Vlad mumbled and sat up. He looked around and saw the bug eating servant standing behind his alchemy bench, holding a bottle-looking thing in his hand. The bottle-looking thing contained something green, which by his overdeveloped senses, Vlad could tell that it didn't smell very nice. "Renfield?"

The servant looked at Vlad, puzzled, and then seemed to know what he first was puzzled about.

"Oh, master Vlad." he said and walked over to the confused vampire. "Drink this."

Renfield tried to give Vlad the green jelly, but the future Grand High Vampire waved his hands averting towards him.

"No, Renfield, not until you tell me what it is."

"I have created an anti-stasus spray." Renfield said proudly. Vlad looked suspiciously at the jelly while some green bubbles ascended from it and popped.

"And what is stasus spray?" Vlad asked as he didn't recall.

"Well, that spray that Erin used that blocked her heartbeat and her scent." Renfield answered and Vlad seemed to get it.

"So this" Vlad pointed at the anti-stasus spray. "is the opposite?"

"Yes, master Vlad. It gives you a breather scent, makes it look like you breath and it makes it look like you have a heartbeat, a pulse, thus."

Vlad looked up at Renfield with an almost impressed look. But then Renfield sighed.

"It has, though, a catch. Just as the stasus spray, it doesn't change your temperature."

"But it's working otherwise?" Vlad asked. Renfield nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes."

Vlad snatched the anti-stasus spray from Renfield's hand.

"Bottoms up." he said and drank the jelly.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"So we can't drink blood?" Stephanie asked Ingrid who sat in her coffin and had just explained Vlad's rules. Ingrid sighed.

"Do I have to tell you everything again?!" she almost shouted; these vampettes (_A/N I didn't come up with that word, HyaHya wrote it in one of her reviews.) _were clearly not the most intelligent ones. Then she continued. "You can drink blood, but only from the blood cellar."

The two half-fangs nodded.

"Can we have some now? I'm so thirsty I could drain a whole police station." Melanie said.

"Yeah, me too." Stephanie agreed. Ingrid sighed again.

"Well, okay then. Let's go."

And with those words the three vampires whooshed down to the blood cellar.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"So this is Garside Grange." Chloe said as she parked her car in the park on the other side of the road. She opened the door and slammed it as she usually does and crossed the road.

As her soles touched the green grass she looked up at the big school that was now lying in front of her. It was beautiful, she thought. In an old fashioned way.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

'Why did that slayer park here?' Erin wondered when she saw a black van parking on the side of the road where the park she now visited was placed. She had recognized it immediately. The woman stepping out of it was wearing bite proof clothing, though not one of those turtle neck versions that protected your neck. Not a good choice, because vampires bite necks so... well, yeah.

Then she continued to read her book.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Can you go and get some soy blood for me Renfield?" Vlad said with a smirk on his face. He tried to avoid drinking blood, even though he only drank soy blood, but this was something to celebrate.

"Of course master Vlad." Renfield said and walked out of the room.

Vlad thought about the substitute the servant had left the room to get; it tasted good, but not delicious, and didn't quite stop his hunger. But he was never going to drink the blood from a human.

'Knock!Knock!'

"Who is it?" Vlad shouted, wondering who knocked on the door, because he didn't recognize the scent.

"I'm Nelly Krotus. I'm looking for my daughter." a voice said from behind the door. Vlad had heard that voice before, and not from someone called Nelly Krotus. It belonged to someone else, but no; Vlad didn't recall.

"Come in." Vlad shouted and on the outside he looked like he didn't care, but on the inside he was excited about getting to know who the voice belonged to.

The handle was pushed down and the hinges creaked. In stepped someone that Vlad new well, and it was Chloe Branagh. She stopped in the doorway.

"Vlad?" she said, almost startled. Vlad rose from the couch and walked towards her with a smile.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

'Does Vlad live here? That means that...' Chloe thought and pulled a stake out of her pocket.

"Go back vampire!" she said confidently and pointed at Vlad with the stake.

The Chosen One quickly whooshed to a hideaway behind a curtain and could see a panicked look on Chloe's face as she didn't know where he'd gone.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Give me my daughter back!" she shouted. Vlad was puzzled. 'Was Nora her daughter? Then she would've only been about twelve when she got her, and if...'

"Ew!" Vlad exclaimed and the slayer standing by the entrance looked his way.

"_That_ was a huge mistake, Vlad, a _huge_ mistake." she said and smirked confidently. Just as she was about to ram her stake into her former friend, he grabbed it and held her in a hard grip.

"That" Vlad said and turned the stake to a pile of maggots. "was a mistake."

"Please don't drain me, I don't want Nora to got through this again." Chloe begged. She tried to get out of his armful, even though she knew that it would be impossible.

"First, I'm not going to drain you. Second, go through what again?" Vlad said, still holding the slayer in an unescapable grip.

"To lose her mum to a vampire." Chloe answered, a bit more relaxed as Vlad announced that he wouldn't empty her on blood.

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked, very puzzled. He let go of her and looked at her with a demanding face. "Sit down in one of the couches."

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Chloe felt like disagreeing, but due to the fact that she thought that he held Nora captured, she felt that it might not be such a good idea. She therefore walked over to one of the couches and sat down. It would've been quite comfy, if it wasn't for the uncomfortable presence of the vampire who sat down beside her.

"I adopted Nora when one of our slayers had slayn' a vampire, who was apparently her mother." Chloe said stiffly. She tried to rise from her seat, but there was some force holding her down. Vlad was apparently not happy with that explanation.

"So Nora is a vampire?" Vlad asked, sounding confused. The little girl had had no vampire genes of what Vlad could smell.

"No, her mother was bitten." Chloe explained, still stiff, and tried to once again rise from the couch, but once again the force kept her down. She started to wonder if draining her was Vlad's intention after all.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

'There is something strange about her... I can sense it. But what is it?' Bertrand thought while walking down the stairs to the blood cellar. He figured things out better when he had had some blood to drink. He pulled his hair in frustration, but didn't pull it so hard that it loosened. Then he heard some giggles.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"So..." Ingrid began and then giggled. She had had a bit much of French peasant thirty five, and it was spiked with some ordinary breather wine, so she was kind of drunk. "...have you had any boyfriends?"

Stephanie and Melanie sniggered while sipping on Swiss aristocrat forty two, and they were just as drunk as their former leader.

"I had a boyfriend once, but he was ugly." Melanie said and all three vampettes laughed.

"I had a boyfriend too, but he dumped me." Stephanie said, sounding serious. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Suddenly the three of them burst into laughter and Ingrid brought the bottle's mouthpiece to her lips and drank. Stephanie fallowed her example.

"But what about you then Ingrid? Have you had a boyfriend?" Melanie asked, still a giggly. Ingrid removed the nozzle from her mouth.

"I had one once, but he was slayn'." Ingrid replied sadly, but then brightened up. "Though I do fancy..."

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Though I do fancy..." Bertrand heard Ingrid say and he grinned. He moved closer to the doorway as he thought he could tease the vampire girl for it later.

"I do fancy Bertrand."

The tutor went stiff. He didn't like her, and he thought that the hatred he expressed towards her would've been enough to tell her that. But apparently it wasn't. He stepped into the doorway.

The vampires sitting in the blood cellar went dead silent and totally still.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The black van parked in front of the other one.

"Is this the place ma'am?" asked Charlie and looked at the school. His boss looked in the same direction as him and then back to her cellphone, which displayed a picture of Garside Grange.

"Yes it is, Charlie." she replied and stepped out of the vehicle. She walked around the front and began walking towards the school. She held a stake in her left hand, and she still carried her phone in her right hand, but then she put it in her pocket. Charlie also stepped out of the car and also walked towards the school. He held about twelve garlic bulbs in a plastic bag, and was disappointed that he hadn't gotten a garlic gun or a stake.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Erin looked up from her book and watched as another black van parked near her. 'Why are there so many slayers arriving here?' she thought. Out of the car stepped a middle aged woman and a boy, who was probably in her age.

Whilst Erin stood up and straightened her shirt, she watched the two people walk towards Garside Grange.

"Something is fishy about this." she said to herself and she, too, started walking in the direction of the two slayers.

_What did you think? As I said in the authors note (if you've read it, I did remove it and replaced it with this chapter) I thought this chapter was a bit rushed. But what do you think? Review... please?_

_:)_

_PS As you've probably figured out, I didn't have the patience to wait for reviews :)_


	7. Authors note

_**Author's note**_

I just had to update and write this. I've gotten 1 review from yeknodelttil, saying "

Rosa let me know about this.

I have explained why I am so protective of my stories and the fact someone has called them original ideas the spray and Chloe being a slayer makes it worse. Its explained in Survival. I know you've read Truth and Consequences Saga as you reviewed it which shares those key ideas. Granted you haven't copied the fic you have taken those key ideas.

I wish you had asked to use them as others have and I probably would have said yes

"

_and I have apologized to her. I did, though, come up with the idea of the antistasus-spray myself (though I can't remember if I have read that idea before) and I took for granted that ever since the fandom of YD started, making Chloe a slatyer has been a part of a lot of fics. I have read the first chapter of some of her fics (and I think that she's a really talented writer) but I haven't read the whole saga. I have apologized to her, because, as I said, I didn't know if I had read the idea about the antistasus-spray before._

_I had another review from 'Guest' pointing out my unaware idea-stealing:_

Considering a few of these 'original' ideas have been done before most glaringly the spray and Chloe. I will be telling the original author because its not fair you get the credit and after Beth (yeknodelttil) went through something like this professionally how dare you do it to her on this site. She gladly gives permission if she's asked.

I know you'll delete this if it goes I will sign in and repeat it or Beth will.

_I'm not going to delete it, I am not mean. I am not a copycat either. I would never copy someone's work by purpose. I have apologized to her, and I admire her work._

_I also got another review from another guest:_

Please keep this on, I don't have an account but I can't let let redracho's comment slide.

yeknodelttil only began reading and writing last year for young Dracula since then they have a large following. They have been through more than you could ever imagine. They don't read slash or non Vlad/Erin so if it appeared in one of them they couldn't have known. They have plenty of their own plots and have written multiple in the time it's taken you to barely write one. They don't need to take it from anyone else. If there was a problem with their's it would have come up sooner.

_I know she has a large fallowing, I know she's a great writer and I admire her a lot. She updates often and has MANY plots, and she writes really good. I know._

_You could never compare me to her, I mean for god's sake! A fourth of the time it takes me to write a chapter, I'm on Google Translate trying to find out what things are called in english!_

_I'm swedish and thirteen. I know that she's better at writing than me. I wish her luck in her writing... :)_

_I will keep this author's note up forever. Don't judge the reviewers who's reviews I've taken into this._

_xxx_


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry if like half of it is poorly detailed, because internet just didn't want to connect with the computer, and I just couldn't find a dictionary when I wrote it._

_Here's the chapter:_

_**He who laughs best laughs last**_

Ingrid went as sober as she'd ever been. Bertrand had heard. He knew she liked him, and due to his reaction, her feelings weren't answered.

"It's not what you think Bertrand!" she said, unsuccessfully trying to make him to think something else.

"I don't like you, Ingrid. I never have. I thought that the time I tried to stake you would tell you that. But it was apparently not enough." Bertrand said without emotion. "Avoid me if don't want to get slayn'."

Then he turned around and left.

Ingrid was stunned. He'd taken this so seriously, and she was going to follow his advice. Whenever Bertrand said anything, it was never empty threats.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Here's the blood you asked for, master Vlad." said the servant as he stepped into the throne room. Quite unconvenient, Vlad thought.

"Go away Renfield. I've got a guest." Vlad said in a cold tone that Renfield couldn't say anything more to. The cockroach muncher walked away, muttering about a certain young vampire that just couldn't decide.

Vlad had of course looked at Renfield when he talked to him, so now he turned to Chloe again, his expression begging and... uncertain.

"What do you want, I've answered your questions!" Chloe exclaimed and the force tightened around her, as if she'd been tied with a rope.

"I" Vlad began, almost sounding friendly. "I want you to stay. I want you to be my friend again."

Chloe looked up at the Chosen one with a look that if it was something, it was surprise. Vlad rose from the couch – or more likely _whooshed_ up from the couch – and in that very second, it knocked on the door.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Charlie pushed the handle down and the door creaked as he slowly opened it. There stood two people – one of them was mrs Branagh, he could see, but who was the other one? Charlie got ready to throw some of the garlic bulbs on the guy, because he was sure he was a vampire, when his boss whispered "Don't"

She put on a pair of thermo glasses – used to measure body heat – and she could clearly see that the boy was not a vampire.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Before him stood two people – a middle aged woman and a boy who seemed to be in about his age - and they both wore bite proof clothing. The women had a pair of thermo glasses on, and the boy held a plastic bag with garlic bulbs in his hand. These two were clearly slayers.

"Who are you?" asked Vlad coldly. The women looked startled by his words, as if she didn't expect him to say anything. Just then she took off her glasses and changed her expression and showed a fawning smile.

"I'm Maria Downey, and I'm a vermin buster." she said and then looked at the boy beside her before continuing. "And this is my assistant Charlie Tysio."

"As if I'm going to believe that." Vlad said. He wondered why they hadn't attacked him yet; they were slayers, what did they think he was, an idiot? Then he remembered; he had drunk antistasus spray. They thought he was a breather.

"Why wouldn't you?" the woman asked, surprised by his reaction.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Charlie was more surprised about his boss telling the other boy what his real name was, because then she must have told the truth about her own name. She had never told him her name, in fact, Charlie thought, maybe she hadn't told anyone at all.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Chloe, shocked by what Vlad had said to her, sat quiet. She had probably not even noticed the slayers entering the room, because she was so deeply in thought.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Vlad smiled smugly on the outside but on the inside, he was thinking about what he would say as a reason to why he wouldn't believe it.

"You haven't got any equipment for that." he said, securely. Charlie and the women seemed to be thinking about an answer as Vlad had did just before, and they weren't so good at hiding it.

"We aren't vermin busters, we are actually selling garlic." Charlie said and held up the plastic bag containing several garlic bulbs. Maria looked at him, impressed by the lie he had just told.

Vlad sighed with disbelief.

"Well, well. I believe you then." Vlad said, even though he did not believe them at all, he knew what they were. He walked over to sit next to the best slayer in the world who was lost in thought because of the words he had said to her. He turned his head towards the other slayers as he put an arm behind her shoulders. "I think you should probably go now."

As the slayers were just about to leave, the Count entered the room. He saw Chloe, but didn't recognize her.

"Oh Vladdy! You've finally brought home a pray!" the prince of darkness said happily – he now seemed to have forgotten about his lost pride – before realising that there were two slayers standing in the doorway.

"Vampire!" both slayers said and Maria picked up a stake while Charlie started throwing garlic at the Chosen One and Count Dracula. Vlad whooshed away whilst holding Chloe in a firm grip. The Count fallowed his example, but without a slayer in his armful. They stopped in the blood cellar, with three awfully surprised looking vampettes before them.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"So there are slayers attacking our lair?" Ingrid asked after Vlad had told them about everything that had happened, including the anti stasus spray where Ingrid had smirked and commented 'That must be a dream coming true for breather boy.'.

"Yes, the two of them are attacking. We need everyone to help us now, including you Chloe."

The best slayer in the world looked up at her former best friend.

"If you give me my daughter back." she said. Vlad nodded.

"Wolfie, Nora!" he shouted and waited.

The half vampire half werewolf and the human girl came running for the doorway. Nora saw her mum and stopped immediately. Her eyes bawled up.

"Come here Nora." Chloe said, beggingly as if the little girl hadn't shown with her then crying eyes that she wanted to.

"Mum!" Nora shouted and ran into her step mother's now open arms.

"So are you helping us or not?" Vlad asked. Chloe looked up at him from her bowed down position.

"Yes, of course." she said. She lifted up Nora in her arms and Nora smirked.

"Let's kick some butt, mum." she said and Chloe laughed.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Bertrand walked into the throne room, when he saw a boy in about Vlad's age and then a stake was rammed into his unbeating heart. In just a few seconds he had become a pile of dust.

"Good job Charlie." Maria said, impressed. She had given the young slayer a stake, just in case, when the two vampires from before had whooshed away.

"D... did I just kill someone, miss?" Charlie said to Maria as he turned his face to her. His hand began to shake, and it didn't take long before the stake fell to the ground.

"It's all right Charlie." Maria said calmingly and patted the boy on his back. "It's all right."

The boy just realised that he had actually killed someone, that it wasn't all right. He remembered the reason why he hadn't fallowed his father out hunting when he was a few years younger. That he just couldn't stand seeing the life disappear from the animals eyes. No, Charlie Tysio wasn't meant to be a killer, and he realised that now.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

***he saw his tutor walking into the room. He saw the boy staking him and the woman saying 'Good Job Charlie'***

"Vlad? Vlad?"

All of the vampires in the room, and Chloe, was bent over Vlad. He considered what he had just seen before taking a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Bertrand has been slayn'."

He saw a terrified look on Ingrid's face, and she closed her eyes. As Vlad stood up, he saw tears sliding down his sisters cheeks. Sobs rose from her throat.

Wolfie walked over to his step sister and hugged her. He was the only one capable of making her feel better right now. He was the only one who hadn't destroyed her life.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

As more and more sobs rose from Ingrid's throat, the closer she got to a breakdown. And the closer she got to a breakdown, the louder a voice in her head got. The voice called for revenge, and Ingrid was determined to get it.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Erin opened the door to the Dracula's lair, but she only saw the two slayers. No Vlad, no third slayer and no other people.

One of the two people turned towards her and gave her a weird look.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I think I'm the one to ask that." Erin said. "But... I'm Erin. I'm also a slayer."

The two strangers seemed to relax as she was one of them.

"I'm Maria." the one who earlier had spoken to her said. "But why are you here?"

"I live here." Erin said. "I'm Vlad's girlfriend."

Before Erin had realised what she had said, Maria had tied her up.

"Traitor." Maria said and pulled the rope harder around her. "One of us, the Chosen One's girlfriend." Tighter again. "I wonder what he will do about this."

She held her in an inescapable grip and pushed her out the door.

"Come Charlie. We're gonna make Vladimir Dracula give himself up."

The boy walked after his boss without any emotions on his face. One more person was going to get killed.

_What did you think? I promise that Ingrid will find someone before this fic is over, and when I say that, you have probably worked out who it will be... :D_

_The next chapter will take some time to write, so be patient._

_Btw: Will any of you see "Hotel Transylvania" when it's possible? Or have you already seen it?_

_Please review! :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone! Long time since last update, huh? Sorry, but I had kind of a writers block every time I was about write the continuing chapters of this fic, so yeah... But here we are again and this is the NOT last chapter of this fic, but the next one will probably be. I hope you enjoy it, and please tell me if you thought it was too rushed. Oh, and my lovely reviewers:_

_**Vlarinfan4eva**: No, no R or B, but someone else... next chapter will be up soon! You're such a loyal reviewer :)_

_**claire3loves3music**: Same here,I've also seen it it was dubbed into swedish* _shudder_*._

_I'm sorry that I'm rushing, I just can't help it... help! No, but I'm trying, and it doesn't always turn out for the best._

_When Bertrand was slain in the real series 4, I was like "I can predict the future!", I was happy 'bout being right (even though I would never have guessed that Bertrand would've been slain in the real series!). Mm... chocolate. Mail some for me, will you?_

_**blueberrypie94**: Thank you! May my awesomeness be as big as yours one day, because everyone reviewing is truly awesome._

_**cecld16**: I just have to say (and don't get offended, because I do not mean to be offensive) that your username really reminded me of a guineapig (spelling?) called Cecil B in a book I've read a few months ago. Thank you for reviewing :)_

_Here it goes:_

_**Seven days a week, every minute of the day**_

"Mum, we can't delay this any longer. We have to tell Vlad." Jonno suddenly said. He was seated by Mina in a two-seat sofa in the shaggy apartment they were living in. The two of them had been quiet for a long while, very reasonable, though, because Mina was reading a The Slayer Update, a newspaper published by the slayers guild. She looked up, her expression irritated.

"Do you know what? Just let me read the paper, _then_ I can go with you to tell Vlad." she said in a harsh tone.

Jonno frowned. That was the kind of thing Mina would've been likely to say to him when he was a kid and didn't dare to go to the playground alone. He hadn't actually thought of that he could go without her and inform Vlad about the guild declining his proposal. He rose from his seat, filled with an odd feeling of ecstasy.

"And do you know what, mum? I can go alone." he said in a voice full of anger, and excitement; anger explained, but excited because he was standing up to someone, someone he'd never stood up to before.

Then he hastily walked out of the room and soon Mina could hear the white front door slam shut and Jonno's fading steps in the spiral staircase down to the entrance of the building. She heard him start the engine of their black van and then the sound of it driving away, fading into nothing. She looked back at her paper, untouched by her son's recent actions. "He'll be back soon enough."

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"Let me GO!" Erin shouted as she had done so many times during the journey.

She was seated in the free space in the back of her captors' black van with her hands and legs tied up, the rope scraping the skin of her wrists. But the two slayers just ignored her shouting, and kept their eyes on the road before them.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Charlie had had a terrible, uncomfortable lump in his stomach since they left Garside. He had just killed a person, he should be arrested for doing such a thing. But Maria thought he'd done something good, so he pretended to be proud of it just to please her. Because he knew he couldn't back out of it now.

"Are we there soon?" he asked and stared emptily at the black asphalt in front of the van's front.

"Excited, are you?" Maria asked and smirked; she thought he felt anticipation for the upcoming murder.

Charlie swallowed the 'no' on its way up his throat, and instead tried to smile like he really thought killing was fun.

"Yes." he exclaimed, and then he heard how quiet he'd spoken.

"Or aren't you?" Maria asked, a slight edge of worry in her voice.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Maybe he wasn't capable of doing it, Maria thought. Maybe he had realised that they were killing. She had gone through that phase too, when she thought killing them was completely wrong and unmoral, but her mother had convinced her that it was only good to kill the creatures of the night. Now and then she was falling back into that phase; crying at night for what she'd done, almost handing herself in to the vampires to make up for her deeds. But she had always come to her senses again and pushed those feelings of guilt far back in her mind.

Charlie seemed to be thinking for a long while before he answered her question, which worried Maria. It could mean that he was coming up with an excuse, so that she wouldn't get disappointed. Charlie was such a goodhearted, polite boy and always ready to help; she would never be disappointed in him.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

"You all ready to go with Renfield's Taxi?" the servant asked, proudly putting his black, chauffeur-cap on.

"Just drive, Renfield!" Count Dracula said irritably, though a bit muffled, from the back. "This ain't some kind of group trip."

But they could have been calling it that, since Nora, Chloe, Ingrid, Vlad, the Count, Melanie, Stephanie and Wolfie were all in the car, tightly pressed together because of the – comparing to the big amount of people – small space, that the back offered. No one sat in the passengers seat next to Renfield because he had put Gertrud, the rat, there and no one wanted to touch her. She still smelled of being stuck in the drains a few years ago.

"Of course master." the driver with an IQ amount of less than ten said, as willing as always to please the Prince of Darkness.

Renfield put the key into the ignition and the engine roared promisingly, but then it just turned off. The cockroach muncher looked at the dashboard.

"Oh, we're just out of fuel." he said, lightly, earning a hit in the head from his master.

"You imbecile! How are we going to get there now?" he said furiously, stressed and worried as he was.

His son might lose his love, and he knows too well how that feels. Lost his beloved Magda to that werewolf Patrick, it really hurt.

"Don't worry, master. I've got a can in the cellar for this kind of emergence." he answered, proud of that he was prepared.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Anger washed over him. Didn't Renfield understand that they had to hurry, that Erin might die soon? Treason was the greatest crime, both in the vampire world and amongst the slayers, so no mercy was going to be fed to his girlfriend, that was for sure.

Vlad crawled between the vampires, breathers and other creatures in the back, got out of the hearse and stood up, looking up at the starry sky. Those suns far away in space that could drive one mad if they tried to explain them.

"I have to go now, she'll die otherwise." he mumbled, causing his father and sister to whoosh out to stand next to him.

"I'll go with you, Vlad." Ingrid said, and Vlad could see the tears still filling her eyes. "I have to get revenge."

He patted her on the shoulder.

"And I'll be with you ,too, Vlad, I know how it feels to lose your beloved. I don't want you to go through it."

The Chosen One looked at his father; sometimes he really cared. Sometimes he acted like a real father should do, and that was why he still stayed with his family. Otherwise he would've gone away long ago, to somewhere where he didn't risk to get slayn' seven days a week, every minute of the day.

Instead of Vlad, there now was a black bat flapping vividly in the cold air. It flew high up in the night sky, filled with a feeling of disbelief. What if he wouldn't make it in time, what if his only true love would die?

"We'll make it." Count Dracula said telepathically to Vlad, and the Chosen One realised he'd been 'speaking out loud'. "Even if she's a breather, she's your beloved. Time is fragile -"

"Exactly, dad, and I appreciate your speech, but we have to go." Vlad interrupted.

"Of course." the Count said, a little bit overthrown.

The two bats followed the first, and the father, the sister and the brother were together. And this time there were no hatred between the three family members.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

The ropes were tied too tight around her wrists, they were almost stopping her blood from pumping through the veins. Erin would be dead even before she arrived with her captors at the guild if that rope wasn't cut off quickly.

"Please loosen the ropes!" she pleaded to the driver and the passenger. "I'm going to die otherwise!"

She saw the boy, Charlie apparently, leaning over the gearbox. A quiet murmur and the words 'what if' and 'truth' streamed out of his whispering mouth, and Maria answered in a much alike tone but the words 'probably lying' and 'doomed' strode out on her lips instead. No more words could she hear, because of the engines roaring and the bumps they met in the road, but it was enough to work out that they wouldn't let her go.

Knowing that she only might have a very small amount of time left of her life, she thought through her past. Image after image crossed her mind, the further back in timse she got; the more horrible were the memories. Her mum and dad leaving her brother and Erin at home with a guild member just to never come back home. Her brother smashing her porcelain box with all her secret dreams in it. The box her grandmother had given her; the only one who had been treating her like a child should be treated, and not getting deaths thrown in their faces before they could barely walk.

Marilyn... that had been her name; just like the filmstar that was the old woman's major interest. She even gave Erin two pounds to call her Mrs Monroe for a week. And then, as if two pounds was not like a fortune for a fiveyearold, she gave her a ring. The most beautiful thing Erin had ever seen. Made out of real silver with a small, black stone decorating it, it was supposed to give luck; so she'd worn it all the time. But nowadays she kept it in her... "Wait a minute" Erin thought. She bent bent her arms in some miraculous way, and managed to take the ring out of the pocket in her jeans.

Even though she could not see it, with her hands behind her back, she could feel it as she fiddled with the object between her fingers. The surface was still smooth after all these years, but she could feel some sort of dent in the thin metal. A dent that wasn't like those who punctuated the surface by accident, no, this was intended.

Erin did not hear the van's engine turn off, she was so fascinated by the ring and it's dent.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Charlie hoped that the slayer-girl had been lying, because if she was dead, it would be their fault, and he did not want another murder on his shoulders; the slaying at Garside and the upcoming death of the Chosen One was enough. He was filled with worry as Maria turned off the engine and took the key out of the ignition, because it was totally quiet in the back now. No complains, no pleads. Not even a sound of the girl's fists smashing against the floor for them to hear her.

He opened the door and jumped out, landing on the asphalt with far more power than necessary, which caused his ankles to hurt. But he slammed the door shut, as if nothing had happened and then walked to the back, meeting up with Maria. He reached for one garlic-juice drenched handle as his boss reached for the other and they opened the double-doors at the same time.

BAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARCAJ OUBAFFLEDCARCAJOUBAFFLEDCARC AJOU

Erin put her index finger's nail down the dent, and suddenly a blue light shot through the air, leaving icy smoke to fill the atmosphere. Some kind of secret mechanism had been hidden in the ring, and it had been releasing powerful energy; Gemertron. It has the power of eliminating everything that kept it's releaser back, restrained it's 'powers', and it was known to freeze time. It did not make time stop, but it certainly made a frigid cold.

She saw that light from a streetlamp was streaming in through the backdoors of the van, and realised that they were opened by her captors. The rope that had been tied tightly around her wrists and ankles had disappeared, and the cold smoke was keeping the slayers distracted; this was her chance. She rose from the cold metal floor and jumped out of the vehicle. Then she ran. Ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would get to Garside before Vlad had left.

No one would have to sacrifice their life; no one would get hurt. If she ran fast enough. Of course she didn't know that Vlad had already left to save her, and that it might cost her the love of her life.

_I just have to tell you; the title came from a song. It's made by a swedish group (surprise surprise) called The Sounds. The song is called Seven days a week. Check it out, because it's really good. And maybe check out We're not living in America. Because it's groovy. Okay, I don't know what groovy means..._

_As I said before; tell me if it's too rushed. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't... bad for you. See you soon!_

_EDIT: I changed the text just a tiny little bit._

_PS "You may have my number, you can take my name, but you'll never have my heart..."_


End file.
